


Gangbang

by beautywind



Series: We [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 4P，同月台不同側發車，一台為猛毒x艾迪，另一台為暴亂x卡爾頓。此篇文為獨立宇宙，並不接續在之前任何一篇文後面，也沒什麼邏輯可言反正是萬聖節咩（說人話）感謝NK此次加入我的妄想列車，大家一定要去看她的圖





	Gangbang

萬聖節，孩子們的節日，艾迪本來沒有要出門的打算，只想窩在家裡看一天的恐怖片耍廢，但猛毒從三天以前知道人類有這種節日的時候，就一直吵著當天絕對要扮裝出去要糖，艾迪沒好氣的吐槽夥伴：「我們那麼大一隻，看起來根本不像小孩好嗎？」

從宿主後頸分泌出來的小猛毒球在人類的筆電上打滾，蓄意干擾對方寫作意圖非常明顯，去嘛去嘛去嘛，艾迪的耳邊跟腦中同時響起這道賴皮的聲音，直到猛毒的口水滴到筆電上讓艾迪大叫一聲拎著對方跳了起來，對方拖長的舌頭還甩到他的牛仔褲上，為了3C產品不要那麼早就陣亡，艾迪放棄跟幼稚的共生體爭辯，但是他也跟猛毒說清楚通常大人是要待在家裡發糖的，如果他們出去要糖可能要面對因為超齡而要不到糖果的窘境。

「我們一定是最酷的！艾迪，我跟你保證！」猛毒根本沒把這種尷尬的狀況列入考量，人類不是通常會給打扮最酷炫的傢伙最多、最棒的糖果嗎？那糖果肯定都是他們的！他自信滿滿。

敷衍了兩句Yeah Yeah換了一件牛仔褲的艾迪便想出門，不料才一打開門，他停頓了兩秒便立刻甩上門，他絕對還沒睡醒是吧？他揉了揉自己的眼睛，而後開口問異常沉默的夥伴：「我現在是醒的嗎？」

得到對方肯定的答覆，艾迪又立刻追問：「所以你剛剛有看到嗎？應該不是我眼花？」

在猛毒二次肯定時，門外響起那道想忘也忘不掉的優雅嗓音：「布洛克先生，我真誠建議你自己把門打開。」

艾迪像是被火燒到般發出高分貝的尖叫，同時往後退三步，要說誰這麼無聊假扮成生命基金會的德瑞克執行長，總不可能連聲音都這麼像吧？真的是本尊好了，怎麼還沒被燒死啊？沒死就算了，他們各過各的當作彼此都死了不好嗎？何苦萬聖夜跑來他家門前？！這是什麼整人實境秀還是活生生的恐怖片？他可不想成為The Walking Dead的男主角啊！

「我覺得我們可以從窗戶出去。」跟艾迪一樣不想面對曾經的團隊領袖還活著這件事，而且感覺就是來者不善，糾纏下去今天晚上也不用去要糖了，猛毒把艾迪的頭轉向窗戶，只等宿主同意，他們現在就立刻……

碰！

於此同時，門就被灰色的黏液粗魯的撞開了，似乎知道魯蛇們的想法，暴亂一個出手就捲住艾迪的手腕，把花容失色直放聲大叫的人類拖過來，不用探知他也感覺得到在人類體內的猛毒一樣在尖叫，真是丟人現眼，暴亂真不敢相信自己曾經輸給這兩個廢物。

「很抱歉弄壞你的門。」卡爾頓看了一眼被暴亂弄得歪斜的門，再一臉歉意的朝被強制塞到沙發上瑟瑟發抖的前任大記者道歉。

然而在卡爾頓體內的共生體對他這句話很有意見，從宿主略微黝黑皮膚滲出的銀灰色大頭瞪著卡爾頓：「你幹麻跟他們道歉？」

「門壞了是事實，如果並非必要，我也不想隨便弄壞別人的東西，即使那是布洛克先生的。」卡爾頓覺得一碼歸一碼，他不喜歡這個人，不代表可以隨意弄壞人家的東西，應該要派人幫布洛克先生修個門。

「不需要跟魯蛇道歉！更不需要幫魯蛇做任何事情！要不是我的話，他們肯定就從窗戶跑了。」暴亂常常覺得卡爾頓太溫柔了，對有些廢物根本不需要施加憐憫，雖然要不是因為有這特質，卡爾頓就不會打造私人火箭探索適宜人類移居的星球，自然他們也不會相見，但暴亂就是很不爽對方把相同的態度施加在自己以外的人身上。

「你說的是。」卡爾頓覺得共生體所言非常有道理，的確剛剛破門而入的時候，布洛克先生已經一隻腳踏在窗台上了，今天又是萬盛夜，在一堆奇裝異服的人群中找布洛克先生也是很讓人困擾的。

「你幹麻對他百依百順的啊？不過就是個醜八怪。」艾迪雙手環胸看著不速之客一來一往的對話，忍不住插嘴補了這句，早知道一口答應猛毒的要求出門玩了，現在可好，萬盛夜感覺就是過不成了，德瑞克上門肯定不是為了要跟他們一起出門要糖吧？

「你說誰醜八怪？！小心我嗑了你！」暴亂的口水幾乎要噴到艾迪臉上的時候，猛毒就瞬間跑出來用手替宿主擋住那些唾沫，誰要嗑艾迪就得先跨過他的屍體！

就在兩個共生體吵起來的時候，艾迪看了一眼卡爾頓的裝扮，對方難得沒有把衣領拉到最高，露出纏在脖子上的繃帶，這讓艾迪挑了挑眉：「你是扮成木乃伊嗎？那纏得也太少了點。」

「噢，不，我的傷還沒好。事實上醫生還不准我出院。」卡爾頓表明自己是偷溜出來的，正經的回覆讓艾迪尷尬的搔了搔頭，他把人家的傷口當成是扮裝了真糗，不過卡爾頓趁今天出門也是因為根本不會有人多注意他一眼吧？但都特地放風了幹麻來找他？實在匪夷所思。

艾迪咳了一聲直接問道：「我想我們直接省略廢話吧，這邊沒有攝影機也不需要裝模作樣給誰看，你來找我幹麻？」

「我是來跟你取回我丟失的東西。」

「如果你是說猛毒，那門在那邊，或那個孔在那邊，慢走不送。」艾迪比了一下門口的方向，一邊苦惱著該從哪邊生出修繕門的費用，從猛毒的伙食費扣嗎？

「不，你們從我這邊拿了專門放共生體的無氧罐，我說的是那個東西，你有印象嗎？布洛克先生？」一個精密的無氧罐造價不斐，但卡爾頓更在意的是難道有其他脫離的共生體，而他們並不知情？畢竟一般人拿那個東西也不能幹麻。

艾迪被生命基金會執行長的問話搞得一頭霧水，他什麼時候去拿了那個東西？直到卡爾頓秀給他看一段生命基金會的監視器錄影畫面，就看到一坨黑色的、很像猛毒的東西闖入了空無一人的實驗室內，拔走一個罐子後跳窗離去。

什麼很像猛毒？根本就是本尊吧！

艾迪大叫一聲介入暴亂跟猛毒的吵嘴：「對不起我要打斷你們一下，猛毒，你什麼時候闖入人家實驗室拿了這個？是不是趁我睡覺的時候去拿的？！」他當時醒來還在納悶昨晚的夢怎麼那樣栩栩如生，原來那個不是夢嗎？！

「是啊，你隔天早上不是還問過我們去過生命基金會嗎？我也說我們確實去了。」猛毒覺得有些委屈，艾迪都沒在認真聽他講話……

「你委屈個屁啊！誰准你跑進人家實驗室裡面偷東西！就算那是德瑞克的也一樣！」艾迪第一次突然了解一直壓著自家闖禍的小孩道歉的父母是什麼心情，原本一開始還護短的認為絕對是別人誤會了，但通常事實都是的的確確闖禍了。

「可是你也偷進人家的實驗室拍照、還有把我偷走啊？」既然艾迪都這麼做過，為什麼他不行？

「那個不一樣！而且分明就是你硬上我的吧！」艾迪氣得臉紅脖子粗，什麼不好拿他當比喻，拍照歸拍照他可沒拿走現場任何東西啊！更別提猛毒附身自己就意味著瑪利亞因他而死這件事。

「嗤，你真沒用，讓一個低階生物對你這樣大小聲的。」就在猛毒開口回應以前，在一旁冷眼旁觀二人內訌的暴亂忍不住如此評論，要是哪個人類敢對他這樣沒大沒小的，不一口吞了，他名字就倒過來寫！

「你懂什麼？艾迪才不是低階生物，他是最棒的！他只是教我如何融入這個世界。」要不是暴亂在，他早就跟艾迪道歉並且詢問人類世界該怎麼做才是對的，但才剛對暴亂大聲了點，在對方那雙眼白瞪向自己的方向時，生物示弱的本能又讓猛毒的聲音放小不少，是艾迪輕拍了拍他的頭給予鼓勵，他才能把話說完。

「真正好的宿主就是要聽話，相反的，根本沒有留存的價值。」暴亂的黏液輕輕撫摸上卡爾頓的脖子，那些惱人的繃帶再過兩個月應該就能拿掉，這是第一個讓他花費這麼多心力修好的宿主，但那是因為卡爾頓的價值不凡，目前沒有人能取代他才這麼做的；相反的，暴亂可看不出眼前這個人類除了身材壯了點之外，有什麼過人的魅力。

「艾迪對我很好，他讓我吃炸薯球跟巧克力。」不想跟生來就具有優勢的人討論適者生存的話題，猛毒只是一個勁的誇讚艾迪。

「拜託，你是小孩子嗎？所以代表你很常餓肚子囉？卡爾頓從來沒讓我餓著過，一餐都沒。」魯蛇就是魯蛇，太容易滿足了，這種貨色就能讓猛毒甘願跟隨一輩子，暴亂非常後悔當初怎麼會選這個白痴跟自己組隊？

察覺猛毒沉默了三秒，艾迪忍不住捏了猛毒一把：「麻煩你不要這麼容易就被說服好嗎！」

「不好意思，請讓我打個岔。猛毒，你叫這個名字，對嗎？你需要那個罐子做什麼？如果你真的需要，送你也沒關係，只是我想知道用途是什麼。」算是現場唯一還記得來意為何的卡爾頓有禮貌的開口詢問。

「……為什麼你對他們講話的語氣比對人類溫柔啊……」低咕幾句的艾迪自認很會觀察人，採訪過男人及看過對方在電視上侃侃而談，不難發現德瑞克雖然講話都是溫和有禮，但語氣中透露著一股難以親近的疏離感，可是他跟那隻醜不拉嘰的寄生蟲還有猛毒說話的時候，溫柔得都像是要掐出水來了，這種雙重標準是要嚇死誰？

「艾迪，他比你還有教養。」猛毒突然覺得之前是不是錯怪這個文質彬彬的男人，即使塞給自己相性不合的宿主過，但也是因為讀取過那名女性遊民的記憶，他才對善良的艾迪產生極高的興趣，也因此才有了現在的他們。

就在惱羞的艾迪叫自己閉嘴以前，猛毒立刻回答卡爾頓的提問：「我想用那個來裝寶寶，如果艾迪生了的話，我們會需要用到的。」

一時間房內二人二人外陷入一種奇妙的沉默，卡爾頓聽到完全出乎意料的答案，忍不住用手摀著嘴巴陷入沉思；而艾迪在大腦當機過了三秒後終於跳了起來做出反應：「你他媽的在說什麼混帳話！要跟你說幾次我生不出來！我是公的！」

「艾迪，我說過我們有很長的時間可以慢慢研究。」猛毒依然不失耐性想告訴艾迪人類的性別根本不會影響他們共生體繁衍後代，但艾迪顯然不想聽。

「你的宿主精神承受度真的很差。」暴亂冷冷吐槽的同時一邊富饒趣味的觀察卡爾頓腦中的思考，還有那些一閃而逝的假設畫面使得宿主體溫略微升高，他很喜歡有點自覺的卡爾頓，雖然男人腦子裡多半裝的還是科研的東西，噢不，卡爾頓又把這件事列入必須觀察跟可以實驗的清單了。

「艾迪是最棒的！」

話題不知為何又繞回一開始他兩吵架的點上，只是這次討論的方向不知為何越來越奇怪，居然開始比到宿主的身上，什麼誰的皮膚比較好啦、誰的敏感度比較好啦、被肏起來哭音誰比較好聽啦，亂七八糟的話聽得艾迪臉直發燙，他是不能指望身邊看起來面不改色的德瑞克阻止自家的寄生蟲胡鬧了，但至少他能找出那個該死的罐子塞給德瑞克叫他們滾蛋吧？

然而就在艾迪動作以前，猛毒作死的朝暴亂大喊：「來PK啊！看誰家的宿主比較棒！看看我家的艾迪身材這麼好！」話語落下的同時，艾迪的上衣直接被脫掉，露出一大片美好的刺青跟結實的肉體。

「卡爾頓也是有練的！平常穿多了點！」才吞不下這口氣的暴亂也撕開自家宿主的衣服，纏繞的繃帶並不妨礙美好的曲線展露無疑，反而有種若隱若現的誘人感。

「你家宿主那個才叫營養不良，肯定是你把養分都吃掉了吧！你看艾迪的屁股這麼翹！」這下子連褲子都沒了，艾迪的額際也多了一條青筋，嚷嚷著給老子住手！

「你家的人類屁股太大了好嗎？大腿還這麼粗！我們家的才叫標準身材，修長這兩個字你懂怎麼寫嗎？魯蛇。」同樣被脫光的卡爾頓露出有些尷尬的表情，但並未開口叫暴亂停手，比起安全感被剝光，他更重視共生體的心情。

話題繼續跑歪的同時，兩邊的共生體也開始撫摸起自己的宿主，艾迪連飆了好幾句髒話，並且威脅猛毒再也不讓他吃巧克力，但這似乎一點也不管用，尤其是當他被弄得雙腿開始打顫的時候。

「哈啊、啊……該死的你給我停下……」他就說撿到共生體一向不是什麼好事，才剛這麼想，乳頭就被懲罰性的擰了一下，逼得艾迪發出咿的一聲，猛毒的黏液纏繞著他半勃起的陰莖，一邊炫耀給對面的暴亂表示艾迪的尺寸不是普通的大小。

暴亂哼了一聲，表示艾迪的陰莖就跟熟透的香蕉一樣軟爛，還是卡爾頓這種硬度摸起來合適，只是暴亂不得不承認猛毒的宿主有夠會叫，自家的宿主並不習慣把聲音喊出來，明明已經快要站不住腳只能靠他撐著，卻只能偶爾聽到卡爾頓紊亂的鼻息在真的忍耐不住時加重些許。

他知道只要自己開口要求，卡爾頓什麼都會答應，並不想輸掉這場較勁的暴亂繞到卡爾頓耳邊要求男人喊出來，暴亂滿意的感覺到這句話讓卡爾頓的體溫上升不少，灰色的觸手趁機在此時塞入卡爾頓的後穴。

「唔、嗯！」受驚的卡爾頓下意識咬住下唇，但暴亂告訴他不能忍，這讓一向注重面子的卡爾頓還是糾結了一下，灰色的觸手於此同時在他的後穴頂弄得更厲害，表達自己逐漸失去耐性，而卡爾頓不會喜歡迎接那種後果的，額頭已滲出一層薄汗的卡爾頓最終還是微顫顫的張開粉唇，讓一聲聲被暴亂頂到舒服的點時帶來的愉悅喊了出來。

只是卡爾頓不習慣做這種事，所以他即使努力放開自己，聲音卻還是比不過對面輕鬆就被猛毒弄得爽到快化成一灘水的艾迪，他從未想過布洛克先生能發出這麼動人的喘息，卡爾頓眨著略微溼潤的大眼觀察著臉色潮紅的艾迪布洛克，對方似乎不是第一次跟共生體做這種事，事實上，他們看上去很熟練，能說出要生寶寶的言論看來並非只是玩笑。

「哈啊、啊啊！猛毒、你慢一、嗚！慢一點……」一開始被黑色黏液進入的痛楚早就散去，身體很習慣與共生體性愛的艾迪幾乎快要忘記房裡還有另外兩個人，腦子都要被過多的快感蒸融了，流量逐漸增多的觸手不斷在他的前列腺及精囊按壓、頂撞，甚至在他哭著說不行了的時候，還會故意旋轉著頂到深處，一下又一下親吻著乙狀結腸，想讓艾迪的身軀更加為他敞開。

「艾迪，我們都知道，你喜歡我快一點。」當平時會在腦中響起的私密語言以正常音量落在耳畔時，稍微撿回了點神智的艾迪發現德瑞克正盯著自己瞧，他不用靠近也知道對方被猛毒這句下流的話弄得臉色更加潮紅，更別說自己了。艾迪想要反駁猛毒，卻被對方幹得腿根都是黏液，發出淫穢聲音的同時，過多的液體沿著艾迪的膝蓋窩滑落他結實的小腿肌。

就在艾迪口嫌體正直哆嗦的要猛毒閉嘴時，卡爾頓感覺暴亂的觸手同時撫摸自己的乳頭，擠在後穴裡的灰色黏液化成跟自己陰莖差不多大小的男根開始進出他的後穴，腦內的聲音不斷的響起，要他再放鬆點，不然強制把他肏到鬆軟也是一種辦法，後頸被舌頭不斷舔弄的卡爾頓嗚咽出聲，他嘗試想做到最好，試圖不讓自己的共生體丟臉，然而在暴亂一次頂得比一次更深的時候，他腦子是空白一片的，就在下一秒自己的雙腿被拉得更開，含著暴亂的後穴及隨著暴亂抽插而激烈晃動的陰莖都暴露得一覽無遺，卡爾頓終於含著淚回頭央求暴亂能夠放過自己嗎？至少不要用這種姿勢……

發現難得抗拒自己的人類很有趣，而且羞赧的卡爾頓看起來十分脆弱，暴亂滿意的瞇起那對純白的雙眼，舔了一口更香的宿主後，在對方耳邊輕輕說道：「為我展現最棒的自己吧，卡爾頓，你辦得到吧？」

語落將卡爾頓的身軀高高抬起，在擬態龜頭快要完全脫離卡爾頓穴口的同時再緊扣男人的腿根重重往下坐到底，被逼得幾乎要直接暈過去的卡爾頓尖叫出聲，碩大的陰莖毫無縫隙的貼到自己的乙狀結腸，尖銳的疼痛感持續幾次之後是排山倒海的快感，卡爾頓摀住自己的嘴巴想抑制更多的呻吟，一手嘗試想遮住自己的私處不想讓他人看見，然而暴亂似乎不想那麼容易放過他，灰色的粗壯黏液扎實的貼合在乙狀結腸處，在前列腺及精囊處則是用突起的顆粒不斷旋轉、按壓著，這讓卡爾頓終於承受不住的哭了出來，聲音一下又一下，跟艾迪的叫聲此起彼落譜成一段美妙的旋律。

眼睜睜看著禁慾到不行的男人被共生體一點一滴肏開的過程，艾迪羞赧之餘的同時卻也覺得自己更加興奮，加上猛毒進出自己的速度也越來越快，似乎不想輸給對面的人馬一樣，多餘的黏液纏上他的陰莖不斷愛撫著，甚至揉捏著他的陰囊給予宿主更多快感，在艾迪幾乎要被插射的同時又在後穴多塞入一條小觸手，猛毒知道艾迪喜歡他這樣速度一快一慢的侵犯，不斷顫抖的內壁在黏液無間斷的磨蹭下分泌出更多的腸液，他知道，艾迪快去了，大腿根部抖得不像話，就連呻吟都變得粗重不規律了，要去嗎？他舔著艾迪發熱的耳根，在宿主能回答自己以前把擬態陰莖脹大一倍狠狠頂到男人體內最深處，那就去吧。

艾迪尖叫著射精的同時瞪大眼睛，倒映在他略微失焦瞳孔的卡爾頓倒影也幾乎是跟他同一時間仰起脖頸，大量的白色熱液從挺立的陰莖飛濺而出，黏在有些鬆脫的繃帶上，在他蜜色的肌膚上流淌著，好色啊……失神的艾迪默默這麼想著，隨後他便閉上眼睛發抖得更厲害，因為猛毒射在深處的黏液是那般滾燙，逼得艾迪的眼角又泌出些許淚液。

這場較勁並沒有以一次為終結，兩人被迫換了很多姿勢，最後艾迪甚至主動親吻了卡爾頓，因為對方未癒的傷口開始滲血了，沾著精液的繃帶如今又染上血色，艾迪覺得他很可憐，甚至覺得如果他們第一次見面不是那樣的話，也許一切都會不一樣。

開始發燒的卡爾頓在暈過去前回吻艾迪，稱讚對方很善良，他兩其實都比對方想像中的還來得好。

吃醋的暴亂將卡爾頓的臉扳回來的時候才發現宿主的狀況不太對勁，後悔自己做得太超過的他立刻將最後一發射入男人體內之後抽出，灰色的黏液撫平那些裂開的灼傷傷口，但光是這樣還不夠，卡爾頓需要立刻返回醫院治療。

樂見暴亂趕快滾蛋的猛毒大發好心的把艾迪的一件大衣扔給暴亂，後者雖然不屑讓宿主穿這麼沒品味、顏色又醜、布料又差的衣服，但是衣服都被自己撕爛的卡爾頓沒有別的選擇，暴亂冷冷的甩下一句：「不要以為你偷卡爾頓的東西，這件事可以就這樣結束。」後便抱著宿主離開了。

「艾迪，他們走了，我們可以繼續了……艾迪？艾迪？」猛毒喜孜孜的轉頭要跟艾迪邀功，卻發現宿主像條死魚般趴在地板上，他用著黑色小觸手偷戳了兩下，對方都毫無反應，是爽過頭了嗎？

「你說的那個罐子，到底擺在哪裡？」裝屍體的某人終於說話了，語氣裡滿滿的疲倦。

猛毒翻箱倒櫃了一下，隨後艾迪好像聽到牆壁破了一個洞的聲音，對方像曬藏起來的戰利品的小狗一樣把東西叼過來顯擺。

艾迪想著要怎麼把猛毒騙進去然後乾脆扔到燒熱水的浴缸內懲罰對方，就被感知自己想法的共生體吵著說不要不要不行不行你怎麼可以這麼殘忍。

最後兩人鬥嘴了一陣子後，決定把那罐子當作討糖的工具，兩人開開心心的出門了。

 

另外一頭，暴亂凝視著剛剛被醫生臭罵一頓躺在床上的卡爾頓，打過消炎針、服過止痛藥的宿主已經想睡了，卻似乎知道他想說什麼，所以硬撐著不讓自己睡著。

「你剛剛表現得很好。」明明想要說他不是故意要加重卡爾頓的傷勢，到了嘴邊的話卻又變成了這副高高在上的德性。

卡爾頓先是愣了一下，而後露出暴亂最喜歡的溫暖微笑，暴亂情不自禁伸手撫上男人眉梢的兩顆黑痣，最後額頭輕輕與男人的相靠，在男人腦中響起的低沉嗓音像是恩賜般允許宿主可以歇下了。

他會徹夜守在這的，哪都不去。暴亂靜靜的趴在床杆上，百不厭倦看著卡爾頓的睡顏，直到黎明。

 

 

完

 

後記：

之前一直夢想著要同個月台一起發車的願望終於實現了！感謝小樂提供一本變形金剛Gangbang日刊讓我舔了幾口，充電之餘終於寫出來了！

這次偷偷邀請NK加入我的妄想列車，他的圖在這：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n0xcsh>

大家一定要記得去看！

本來想要萬聖節當天發的，但因各種原因就拖到現在了，都要變成立冬賀文了（說人話），希望大家會喜歡這兩台亂七八糟的車，喜歡猛迪之餘也不要忘記給暴卡打Call啊！

 

By舞飛音


End file.
